mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Little Whirlwind
The Little Whirlwind is a Mickey Mouse short film. Plot Mickey decides to clean up Minnie's yard so he can have some of her cake. But he runs into trouble when a tiny tornado makes a wreck of the place. FULL PLOT when princess unikitty was making a birthday cake for shieldy's birthday and puts on the window. when shieldy was whistling and walk dancing in the neighborhood and smells something food and unikitty closes the window and shieldy fell to the ground. when unikitty was thinking that shieldy wanted to clean up her garden and get her tools and went to the garden. when a eagle flying to unikitty's garden and sees shieldy using a basket to clean up the leafs and put into the basket and cleans up with a rake. when the eagle hides in a basket and shieldy thinks there is something in it and uses a hammer smashing inside and the eagle surprises him and took his hat off and starts to dance around the yard and took shieldy's hat back on and eagle sets leafs on shieldy's pants and starts a scottish dance and the eagle gets inside a garden pipe and shieldy grabs the basket and rips it off and ties him up. when the eagle whistles to the leafs and starts marching around unikitty's castle and shieldy sets free and thinks a idea and uses a bag to carrie around the castle and puts the eagle and traps him and starts to ride like a horse and ties him up and pushes ontop in the ground the kicks him out and punches him in 2 Times and squeezing him and his hands and got out of the bag and the eagle steals shieldy's teddy bear and took it up to the grassy cliffs and shieldy uses a bucket and stands on it and jumps ontop of the electric fench and walks to the park the campsite the board game and the bathroom and goes to a bridge and three gummy bears were tricking him and pushes a red gummy bear into the bathroom and climbs up the bridge and walks to a garden house and a picnic spot with a house with long tables with no doors in it and walks to a sandy beach in the medium sized lake like swamp and shieldy accidenttly scares off a crocodile and sinks into the bottom of the lake and uses a cup and puts water and grows red cherries and sees a spider eating cherries and a fish got eaten and gets eaten by a osprey bird and shieldy jumps into the boat and starts moving into the lake and sees a boathouse and crosses a paddlefish bumping the boat and shieldy falls into the water and starts to swim in the bottom of the lake and climbs on shore of the lake and sees booba with a fishing house and goes fishing on a dock and shieldy picks a worm out and feeds into the water and climbs up the a huge pike and booba starts to eat it and shieldy jumps on the edge and goes to a golfing course and climbs up a geer factory on a mushroom village ontop of it and shieldy kicks the geers to the lower red level and pulls it and makes a bridge and sees a mean passenger said do not pass and shieldy uses a sword and stabs the passenger and falls offs the broken bridge and climbs up and cliff with a sign said do not pass and shieldy gets to the cliff and found his teddy bear and takes and it off the nest the eagle apears and scares him with a small mirror and scares him away and shieldy build the feathers and starts to fly all over the sky and goes back to unikitty's garden and shieldy cleans it up in 4 hours and takes it outside and unikitty said good job shieldy you clean up the garden and shieldy starts to go inside the castle and ends it Characters *Shieldy *big orange chicken *Princess unikitty *toarmo bandit (debut) *Marching leafs (debut) *tornado bandit (inside the sack) *boombox (cameo) *Party hat (cameo) *great knife shark (cameo) *lightfly (cameo) *pufferbrush (cameo) *orcaphone (cameo) *Salt junglefowl (cameo) *pepper junglefowl (cameo) *pixaxe guy (debut) *vampire bats (debut) *guitar guy (debut) *sand castle guy (debut) *background characters (cameo) *star fruit (cameo) *pie (cameo) *rake guy (debut) *basephant (cameo) *red gummy bear (debut) *yellow gummy bear (debut) *Purple gummy bear (debut) *wildsoap (cameo) *fennec case (cameo) *frigate balloon (cameo) *lifeguard (debut) *Nile crocodile (debut) *osprey (debut) *garden spider (debut) *common goldfish (debut) *African Trion (cameo) *American paddlefish (debut) *rainbow trout (debut) *bull shark (debut) *minnow (debut) *northern pike (debut) *lake trout (debut) *largemouth bass (debut) *booba (cameo) *tiny pacific bow (cameo) *American Bulldough (cameo) *nickel badger (cameo) *factory guards (debut) *mean passenger (debut) *mountain goat (debut) Gallery The-little-whirlwind image.jpg Mickey with big sack.jpg Upset minnie with cake.jpg Category:Animation Category:Short Films Category:Mickey Mouse cartoons